1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting brackets, and particularly to a supporting bracket for a computer monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a monitor is configured to be secured to a supporting bracket. The monitor can be conveniently adjusted up and down. However, users may need to adjust the monitor to a right direction or a left direction, in most cases the whole supporting bracket will need to be moved for this type of adjustment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.